marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 524
(Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | CoverArtist2 = David Finch | CoverArtist3 = Matt Banning | CoverArtist4 = Peter Steigerwald | Quotation = Kurt was the only guy that ever looked me in the eyes like a man, and spoke to me like one, and treated me like one. No matter what I did or where I was or how I felt. He was my best friend and he never treated me like a damn animal. And now he's -- he's gone, and -- and for what?!? You better be worth this, I swear to god. | Speaker = Wolverine | StoryTitle1 = Second Coming (Chapter Six) | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler1_1 = Terry Dodson | Inker1_1 = Rachel Dodson | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Synopsis1 = In Utopia's sick bay, while Madison Jeffries is attending to Karma's amputated leg, Magneto wakes up from his coma, having the strangest feeling that something has happened. Cutting to outside, the X-Men are in shock over the death of Nightcrawler. Breaking the silence, Dazzler demands that Hope brings him back. Cyclops intervenes, stating that it's not her fault for this. A confused Hope then runs off, thinking of herself as nobody. Cable counsels her, telling her that she can't control what anyone else thinks of her, but she can control how she'll respond. He then introduces Hope to Cyclops. The latter then tries counseling her of how everyone has misconceptions about her. Hope sputters that its not fair that everyone thinks she's something else. Cyclops reminds her that her priority is to stay alive. He sends her and Cable off to sick bay, while he gives a proper funeral for Nightcrawler. Meanwhile, in the X-Brig, Danger is altered to the possibility that something inside Utopia has disrupted Cerebra. Danger then does an accounting of all their prisoners. However, she fails to account for the presence of Donald Pierce, who has escaped and receives orders from Bastion to take out the Blackbirds, thus isolating the mutants on Utopia. The X-Men then gather to discuss what to do. Cyclops orders Cannonball to go to Limo and find Magik. Cypher brings up the issue of Bastion's towers and advises that they simply blow them up. Cyclops shoots down that idea, at least until they figure out what they are. Therefore, he dispatches X-Club to investigate. Lastly, he reminds everyone that they should blame him, not Hope, for Nightcrawler's death. In the sick bay, Hope sparks up conversation with Magneto. She asks him if he expects her to make everything right in the world like everyone else. In turn, Magneto asks her if all this stuff has happened immediately, to which she replied no. As Nightcrawler's funeral begins, Beast walks up to Cyclops and reminds him that this is his fault. As the body is placed on the pyre, everyone then speaks about how good a friend he was. Wolverine, however, grows angry that Nightcralwer had to die for Hope. He points his claws at Hope, growling that she better be worth all this, as he and X-Force walk away. | Solicit = “SECOND COMING”, CHAPTER SIX A beloved X-Man died defending Hope, the returned mutant “messiah.” As they lay their comrade to rest, the remaining X-Men are left to question: | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Takes place during the events of and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14972 }}